


Did You Have Your Fun

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Stop leaving stains on cigarettes and come put your lips on me” - R5





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Based on the song of the same title by R5

The party was getting pretty hectic so he stepped outside of the place, letting the cold air cool him down. It was nice and relaxing compared to the heat that was inside with people’s body’s clashing together in what he supposed was dancing. His best friend had ditched him for her girlfriend, and the last he saw of the pair, they were making out against a wall. Outside were a few people lighting up, letting out a sigh he decided to walk over to them. One of the guys, he looked familiar and it only took him a few seconds to figure out why. He was in his music class, Jace was his name. Honestly Simon was surprised that he wasn’t inside trying to hook up with one of the many people who would gladly throw themselves at the athletic blond. Simon didn’t make a comment about it, he just asked for a puff of someone’s.

It was Jace who held his out, and Simon took a drag from the cigarette that rested between his fingers before he’s handing it back to the blond. Exhaling the grey smoke into the air, he watches as the smoke lingers and moves its way through the dark night sky until it’s no longer visible. He makes a mental note to write down the beauty of the smoke in the air, maybe he could end up using it one of the songs he is writing. A few of the others finished their smokes and headed back in, but Simon didn’t want too and it seemed Jace didn’t either as he took to lying down on the ground. Simon had to hold back a small smile, because he’s not sure if he’s seen this side of Jace. Jace came off as the type of guy would _laugh_ at the mention of looking at the stars, but yet here he was doing just that.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go back inside?” Jace’s voice asked as he moved his hands to rest behind his neck. His eyes not moving from the night sky above him as he adds. “Or you can join me; I don’t bite…unless you want me too.”

There was no need to look at Jace’s face to know that there was a playful smirk upon his lips, almost flirtatious because that was just _who_ he was and everyone knows it. Not wanting to go back inside, or feel like an idiot he lays himself down next to Jace, flashing him a smile when his head turns to look at him. “You do this often? Invite strangers to lay on the grass with you?”

“You are not a stranger Simon. We have the same music class together, _and_ your best friend just so happens to be dating my sister.”

That was not the answer Simon was expecting, no he was expecting a _yes_ , that Jace does do this often. Wait, _Jace_ knew his name. The realisation of this made Simon turn his head to look at Jace who was looking at the stars. “You know me name? I thought you didn’t know who I was.”

“Of course I know who you are. Simon Lewis, geeky music lover and best friend to Clary. Always making jokes for people to smile, or references that not everyone gets, but doesn’t care. So adorably cute when concentration on writing a new song.”

Simon raised an eyebrow at Jace as he looked at him as the words slipped past his mouth. “Are you drunk or is this some lame joke you’re playing?” Simon questions as he is carefully watching Jace.

He turns his head to look at Simon next to him, a light frown upon his lips. “I’m not…well I’m a _little_ bit drunk but that doesn’t mean that what I said wasn’t true. You know, you’re cute and I’ve been meaning to talk to you but like how could I find something in common with you, or be interesting to you?”

Simon couldn’t help the little laugh that fell past his lips; Jace could not be serious right now. No way, but the look on Jace’s face told him otherwise. “Are you really implying that you have a crush on me? On me? Are you, Jace Wayland implying that you have a crush on me, Simon Lewis?”

Jace did nothing but nod his head, and Simon fell silent because _wow_ the Jace Wayland, famous around the campus for his flirtatious behaviour was crushing on the geeky nerd in his music class. Silence fell between the pair and Jace took to pulling out another cigarette and lighting it up. Sucking in a long drag of the thing before he’s blowing the smoke out past his lips, he holds the smoke out to Simon, because maybe this was better than the silence of having just admitted his crush…to his crush.

Taking hold the cigarette Simon put it out before he moves himself so that his was holding himself above Jace. “ _Stop leaving stains on cigarettes and come put your lips on me”_ Simon spoke in a soft whisper, almost like he was singing the words. Like they were a part of one of his newest songs and that was how the line went.

Jace didn’t hesitate for a second before he’s reaching his hands up to pull Simon’s face down for a kiss. The kiss was a bit sloppy, but neither of them cared as they made out on the ground.


End file.
